Luz de luna
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Porque todos, alguna vez, hemos tenido que estar solos para enfrentar a los recuerdos. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


Discaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

Numero de palabras: 1.534

Nota de la autora: Bueeeno, aquí vengo de nuevo trayendo otra historia de este saga, espero que les guste, en realidad amo a Jasper con todo su pasado tormentoso y quise poner un poco de cómo me imagino que debe sentirse en ocasiones, después de todo todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos estado deprimidos y él tiene derecho de deprimirse un montón. Espero que les guste la historia y que dejen un review.

Besos!

Luz De Luna

"_Las guerras terminan, el odio dura para siempre."_

Sentado solo mirando hacia el cielo Jasper Whitlock -ahora Cullen- recordaba esos días tormentosos de su pasado, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado habían cosas que nunca desaparecían, sombras escondidas en lo más recóndito del alma dispuestas a salir cuando uno menos se lo espera y eran en esos momentos en los que Jasper debía alejarse de todos, porque su habilidad era una maldición para él y sabía que nadie soportaba bien la sensación de muerte que el desprendía cuando sus peores pesadillas lo atormentaban.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que sintió esa sensación, aquel día en el que descontrolado por la sed ataco a una joven mujer, la primera vez que probó la sangre, recordaba claramente sentir el placer máximo al probar aquel abominable sabor y el sentir al mismo tiempo un terror tan profundo que calaba en los huesos, miedo que dio paso a la más absoluta desesperación mientras la mujer luchaba inútilmente entre sus brazos, y luego el estupor que daba paso a la oscuridad, la quietud de la muerte, el horror del primer asesinato. Se había levantado con los ojos completamente abiertos viendo la garganta desgarrada de la mujer, sus ojos de un color café estaban vidriosos y sin vida, una solitaria lagrima cayo por su ahora fría mejilla, la comisura de sus labios curvada en una eterna mueca que contenía un desgarrador grito, brazos flácidos junto a un cuerpo desprovisto de vida, una muestra clara de que él había perdido su humanidad.

Había escuchado a María detrás de él, ella quien había acabado con su vida, ella que se había convertido en lo único que él conocía en aquel terrorífico mundo de seres sobrenaturales, ella quien lo miraba con tristeza.

Algo dentro de él lo impulso a acercarse a la mujer, quiso lastimarla por aquello que le había hecho, por haberlo convertido en un monstruo y la odio, con una intensidad arrebatadora, quiso mancharla, quiso quitarle algo valioso de la misma manera en la que ella le había quitado su vida, su mano la había sujetado del cuello, había escuchado como se le aceleraba la respiración a ella y luego lo había golpeado una oleada de deseo proveniente de ella, se descubrió sollozando, su cuerpo temblando y sin lágrimas, porque las lágrimas no eran para los monstruos.

- Sé que lo sientes. –Había dicho ella, su voz un susurro incitante y seductor, como si fuera la fruta prohibida.- Eres un empático Jasper, puedes sentir todo lo que sienten las personas e influenciar sus propias emociones… Te necesito.

Y luego ella lo había besado, y el respondió, desesperado, con la angustia taladrando su pecho, buscando sin saber el que, sintiendo un vacío en su corazón que parecía no poder llenarse con nada, ella era la primera mujer a la que el había besado, su vida humana siempre se había concentrado en su carrera militar y sus sueños, pero en ese momento, perdido en la desesperación, ella lo había abrazado y lo había hecho olvidar entre sus brazos, solo por un segundo, lo verdaderamente arruinado que estaba, le había dejado fingir que la quería y que él le importaba a ella, que no estaba completamente solo.

Ella le había dado un propósito, le había dado algo que hacer pero él sabía que tenía un fusil en la frente, que en cualquier momento ella lo mataría por dejar de serle de utilidad, que todo su tormento terminaría.

A su memoria vinieron las guerras en las que participo, los entrenamientos que realizo, las personas que mato, nadie podía llegar a comprender la desesperación que puede carcomer el alma al sentir una y mil veces la esencia de la muerte, nadie podía llegar a entender el peso que cargaba sobre su corazón, porque el era el único que sentía el odio, la tristeza, la ira, la desesperación, el dolor; porque él era el único que comprendía en un instante a aquel que estaba frente a él y aun así era obligado a matar.

El vacío dentro de él se había hecho insoportable, la soledad mientras estaba rodeado de gente era una burla del destino, porque aquellos que confiaban en el no sabían que al final era el quien los terminaría matando si sobrevivían.

Había decidido escapar y así lo hizo cuando pudo, vago por el mundo pero completamente solo, quería morir, ya no le quedaba nada, su desesperación incontrolable, su vida un oscuro circulo vicioso de muerte y soledad.

Y luego la había conocido, su olor lo había enloquecido, su sonrisa le había parecido más brillante que el sol, sus ojos más hermosos que las piedras preciosas y su voz más dulce que la miel, ella le hablo de cosas imposibles, de esperanzas y personas con las cuales nunca se había encontrado, y él le creyó, sin importar que lo que ella le decía pareciera imposible, sin importar si jamás encontraban a esas personas, le creyó porque cuando ella poso su mano sobre su brazo el vacío dentro de él había desaparecido, su desesperación aplacada por unos maravillosos segundos, y supo que ella era aquella a quien había esperado durante toda su vida, su esperanza, su vida, su alma.

La amo con intensidad desde el momento en que la había visto, pero dentro de él sabía que si ella hubiera sido humana la hubiera matado, que sin importar nada jamás la habría tenido entre sus brazos, cálida y risueña, porque le habría arrebatado la vida, su sangre se vería en sus ojos y le daría color a sus mejillas, pero ella desaparecería.

La protegió de cualquier cosa, desde una pequeña araña hasta un aquelarre enemigo, porque ella era su luz y nadie se la arrebataría, y luego los encontraron, tal como ella había dicho y la amo aún más por darle una familia, por devolverle la paz, pero a pesar de haberla encontrado su pasado lo atormentaba siempre, como un terrible recuerdo de que no la merecía, de que le había robado a alguien más aquel ángel de cabello negro, que no le pertenecía a él y que algún día se iría.

- ¿Jazzy? –Escucho su suave voz detrás de él.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estas bien?

La sintió acercarse, su olor lo inundo, sus brazos lo rodearon y sintió su cabeza en su espalda, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, le acaricio sus brazos con la punta de los dedos porque no podía dejar de tocarla y respiro profundo queriendo que su olor le quedara gravado a fuego en los pulmones.

- Nunca estaré bien amor, lo siento.

- No fue culpa tuya Jazzy.

- Mate a mucha gente Alice, a aquellos que me consideraban sus amigos… Pude sentir sus muertes.

Alice suspiro calentando su espalda, sintió sus labios en su cuello sobre una de sus muchas cicatrices, cicatrices que ella había besado muchas veces, cicatrices que solo lo hacían ver aún menos digno de ella.

- Ya no puedes seguir aferrado al pasado, me tienes a mí, tenemos a los demás.

- ¿Y si un día desapareces? ¿Y si todo esto es un sueño del que despertare sin que estés junto a mí? ¿Y si un día encuentras a aquel a quien te mereces y me abandonas?

- Fui encerrada en un manicomio Jazzy, fui alejada de mi familia, solo tú me amaste aun cuando no me conocías, tú eras mi esperanza siempre lo has sido… Tu eres a quien yo me merezco, te amo y jamás te dejare.

Jasper la giro para mirarla a los ojos, allí bajo la luz de la luna se veía como una diosa, su cabello en punta, su boca carnosa, su rostro adorable, ella era una diosa, su cuerpo hecho para adorar, toda ella hecha para poner a los hombres a sus pies. La acerco a él abrazándola, sintiéndola acurrucarse en él, su amor rodeándolo y el de él rodeándola a ella, se quedó allí disfrutando de su calor, paso sus labios por su frente, sus manos bajando por su espalda acercándola aún más a él hasta que escucho su risa musical, aquella que le hacía sentir que su corazón latía y se separó para mirarla.

- Es una ventaja que te alejes de ellos de vez en cuando… No quiero saber lo que pasaría si tu lujuria les hiciera a ellos lo mismo que me hace a mí.

- ¿Y qué te hago a ti?

Alice le contesto con sus acciones su pregunta, con sus labios, con sus manos, con sus ojos, lo hizo descontrolarse, lo volvió loco y luego lo recibió con una sonrisa, jadeo su nombre, grito perdida en el placer entre sus brazos, enterró sus uñas en su espalda, porque para ellos todo era más intenso, porque la habilidad de Jasper era una bendición solo cuando estaba con Alice, porque con ella su deseo y amor llegaba a niveles inimaginables, porque juntos alcanzaban el éxtasis más allá de lo conocido por cualquier persona.

Porque allí, bajo la luz de la luna, junto a Alice, no importaba su pasado, porque ella estaba allí entre sus brazos amándolo, liberándolo de las sombras de su alma, rompiendo las ataduras de su corazón y curando sus heridas.


End file.
